Corazón Encantado
by Adickdelta
Summary: Es el cupleaños de Bra. Trunks recuerda todos los momento que ha pasado con una persona muy especial, dedicandole tambien una hermosa cancion,un poco de lemmon y risa...TxM,ONESHOT


_¡¡Hola a todos de nuevo!!_

_Aqui traigo otra historia de Trunks y de Marron ( a como me encanta esta parejita)_

_Espero que les guste..._

_Antes de leer quiero aclarar: 1.- la historia pasa despues de Majin Boo, 2.-Goku no se fue a entrenar con Oob, 3.-La edad de Trunks es de veintiun años, la de Marron es de diesiocho, la de Bra es de catorce y la de Goten es de veinte, 4.-El Fic es mio, pero los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y 5.- La cancion es como dice el titulo "mi corazon encantado", de Alejandro Arnais, o para mas facil, la del opening de Dragon Ball GT._

_Ahora si, adelante y bon apetit..._

_**Corazón Encantado**_

Las estrellas se alzaban en el oscuro cielo, iluminado por la imponente luna. Las luces de la ciudad del este acompañaban a tan bello espectáculo. Pero en Corporación Capsula la vista era hermosa, comparada solo con la del firmamento, miles de luces adornaban el bello jardín, cuidado con extremo cuidado.

El motivo, el cumpleaños numero catorce de la pequeña hija del príncipe de Vegetasei. Como de costumbre Bulma había hecho una gran fiesta, invitando (para el desagrado de su esposo) tanto a amigos de su hija, como a los de la familia.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, claro que con sus mejores ropas, pues no querían desentonar con la exquisita decoración. Dentro la mansión, los dueños de la casa se encontraban disfrutando de la joven velada, claro a excepción de un conocido saiyajin.

-¡¡Vegeta!!-grito su esposa en cuanto entro a su habitación-¿Por qué todavía no bajas…?

-No lo hare…-contesto esté, acostado en la amplia cama.

-¡¡Pero se lo prometiste a tu hija…!!-acuso la peliazul,

Para alegría de ella, el pelinegro soltó un gruñido que interpreto como un "esta bien". Vegeta se levanto con pesar de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde se encontraba la ojiazul, esta le acomodo la corbata desaliñada y quito algunas arrugas del traje.

-Gracias…-le brindo una hermosa sonrisa

-No me las des, porque esto te lo cobrare con creces…-termino con una sonrisa bastante seductora

-Me parece bien…-comento de la misma manera-pero por ahora bajemos…

Ambos descendieron por las escaleras a la vez. Muchos de los invitados (por parte de Bra) se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando la pareja bajo, ahí estaba Bulma Brief, una de las mujeres mas hermosas del planeta, acompañada por su esposo, que para el gusto de la invitadas, era muy apuesto, aunque tenia un toque oscuro.

Cerca de la barra, se encontraba el hijo de esta pareja, Trunks. Desde que comenzaron a llegar las personas, no se había apartado de su lugar, pues desde ahí podía ver perfectamente la puerta principal. Con impaciencia movía su copa de Martini, esperando que cierta chica atravesara por dicha puerta.

Pudo ver como los amigos de su hermana llegaban uno a uno, ignoro las miradas que le lanzaban las amigas de la peliazul, pues en su mente solo estaba una sola persona, y esta no llegaba. Al cabo de unos minutos llego Yamcha acompañando por una linda chica, también llego la familia Son, con Goku por delante, su esposa a la derecha, Goten con su nueva novia a la izquierda y un poco mas rezagados Gohan, Videl y la pequeña Pan.

Goten casi fue automáticamente a saludar a su mejor amigo, mientas el resto de su familia se adentraba completamente a la estancia.

-Hola Trunks…-saludo con alegría el pelinegro

-Hola amigo…-respondió el aludido

-He…te presento a Mindy…

-Mucho gusto…-contestaron a la vez

-¿Vienes con nosotros?-pregunto el menor de los Son, mientras señalaba a su familia

-No, adelántate, en un momento los alcanzo…-contesto el chico

-ok, nos vemos luego…-se despidió, para poder ir a ver a los otros invitados

Una vez que su amigo se fue, el peli lila siguió contemplando la puerta. Poco a poco el salón se iba llenando y la paciencia del chico iba desapareciendo, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? De pronto, apareció en la entrada, el conocido maestro Roshi con su típica cara de libidinoso acompañado por Uloong, un poco mas retirados de estos venia Krillin con un impecable traje, a su lado la bella androide Juuhachigou y al otro venia su hija.

-Marron…-susurro el heredero de los Brief, por fin había llegado

En cuanto, la rubia lo diviso en la barra, una sonrisa adorno su bello rostro, espero a que sus padres saludaran a los dueños de la casa y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el chico.

Un ligero rubor apareció en sus blancas mejillas al acercarse a él, se veía muy guapo enfundado en ese traje. Un saco negro y un pantalón del mismo color, acompañado con una camisa de lino azul claro, y una corbata mas oscura que la camisa, haciendo resaltar mas esos atractivos ojos azules.

-Hola…-saludo la rubia

-Hola…-respondió este

Trunks se paro de su lugar y le ofreció una silla a ella para que se sentara a su lado. La chica acepto y se acomodo a un lado de él.

-Te ves hermosa…-comento el ojiazul, haciendo que el rubor de Marron aumentara y apareciera una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Ese día, ella usaba un vestido verde claro que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, en la parte superior era sujetado por dos delgados listones, dejando descubiertos sus hombros y parte de su pecho, la confección del vestido le daba un toque elegante pero casual, dejando en evidencia el cuerpo de toda una mujer, acompañando a esa prenda unas zapatillas plateadas de aguja, y unos pocos accesorios, con un ligero pero sutil maquillaje.

-También tu…-expreso ella

-¿Quieres algo de tomar…?-pregunto con educación

-Agua mineral, gracias…-respondió la rubia, el chico le indico al barman que le sirviera su bebida

-Me alegro de que hayas podido venir…-soltó con alegría

-Sabes que no le puedo decir que no a Bra…-contesto con dulzura, tomando la mano del ojiazul- además quería verte…

-Yo también…

Ambos sonrieron, una vez que sirvieron la bebida de la rubia, se giraron sobre sus asientos para observar a los invitados. Cerca de los aperitivos se encontraba el guerrero mas fuerte del universo devorando (para el asombro de los invitados) grandes cantidades de comida, mientras que Chichi, lo miraba con resentimiento al no comportarse adecuadamente.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de peli lila, volteo con lentitud hacia donde se encontraba su padre y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, el gran príncipe de los saiyajin se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas, con la mirada perdida, mientras Bulma platicaba animadamente con Juuhachigo. Por suerte para el chico, su padre se estaba comportando "normalmente".

La rubia solo se rio por su expresión.

-No te preocupes, el señor Vegeta sabe comportarse debidamente… en ciertas ocasiones-animo la chica

-Eso espero…

La ojiazul volvió a sonreír, como amaba a ese chico. Iba a comentar algo pero fue interrumpida en el acto.

-¡¡Marron…!!-llamo una voz femenina

-¡¡Bra…!!-contesto con alegría y sorpresa esta

-Me puedes decir ¿porque no me has felicitado…?-pregunto con falsa indignación la peliazul

-Lo…lo siento…-hablo apenada la rubia-felicidades amiga…he… ¿me perdonas?

-Mmm…no lo se…

-Bra, déjate de tonterías…-comento con poco tacto su hermano-deja de molestar a Marron

-Nadie pidió tu opinión oni-san…-reprocho la chica-vámonos Marron, no quiero estar un minuto con este neandertal

-¿Pero…?

-A no, ella estaba conmigo…-exclamo el chico

-Estaba, ahora se ira conmigo…-comento su hermana-tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, que a TI no te interesan…

Dicho lo ultimo, halo a la rubia por el brazo, mientras esta la seguía con asombro. Trunks miro por donde se había ido su chica, y con un suspiro de derrota se volvió a sentar. Esperar tanto para que llegara y ahora una mocosa de catorce años se la llevaba. Frustrado tomo el vaso que había dejado la rubia, y se tomo su contenido de un solo trago, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al percibir el tenue sabor que había dejado impregnado la chica.

Se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres, no tenia caso esperar Marron en la barra, ahora que estaba entre las garras de Bra, tardaría mucho en dejarla ir. Además en pocos minutos servirían la cena y como todo buen saiyajin, la comida era sagrada.

-Cariño ¿no has visto a tu hermana?-pregunto su madre

-Esta en aquella mesa con Marron-señalo con la vista el lugar en donde estaban las chicas

-Bueno, supongo que no cenaran con nosotros…-comento la peliazul

Trunks se encogió de hombros y tomo asiento junto a su padre. Una vez que sirvieron la cena, se dispusieron a comer. Mientras degustaba los alimento, el hijo de Vegeta contempla a Marron, quien comía y platicaba animadamente con Bra, de vez en cuando la rubia giraba su mirada para encontrarse con la de él, regalándole sonrisas cómplices.

Los recuerdos de su vida a lado de ella comenzaron a llegar a su mente.

Desde que la vio por primera vez en los brazos de su madre, cuando tenía unos cuantos meses de vida. Cuando la volvió a ver en el torneo donde apareció de nuevo Goku. Los años que paso siendo su mejor amiga junto con Goten, sus travesuras y sus alegrías.

Cuando se convirtió también en la amiga de Bra, y para ese entonces, la rubia pasaba tanto tiempo en su casa, que ya era casi como de la familia. Aun recordaba el día que la dejo de ver como una simple amiga.

No tenia mucho que él había salido de la secundaria, de hecho ese día llegaba a su casa después de una sesión agotadora de exámenes en Orange high school. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su pequeña hermana había invitado a Marron a nadar en su casa. Atraído por el sonido de risas y el salpicar del agua, se había acercado a la piscina, descubriendo a las dueñas de tal escándalo, no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo verlas juntas, casi todo el tiempo la pasaban así.

Sin nada mejor que hacer y por las peticiones de la chica se había metido a nadar también. Tal vez fueron las hormonas de su dieciséis años, pero al ver salir a la rubia de la alberca, su corazón se paro en ese momento, ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser esa frágil niña hija de mami, para convertirse en esa hermosa adolescente? Ahora ya no usaba su típico bañador de una sola pieza, no, ahora usaba un sencillo pero revelador bikini azul, dejando grandes cantidades de piel a la vista del chico.

No, ya no era mas la pequeña Marron, ahora era una linda chica de trece años.

Trunks rio por sus recuerdos, ese día no pudo dormir muy bien, la imagen de la chica saliendo del agua lo atormentaron esa, y varias noches mas. Para su desgracia la rubia seguía yendo a su casa tan seguido como de costumbre.

Después de eso, sus salidas con chica se redujeron alarmantemente, tanto, que hasta Goten se susto, pues el joven Brief cometía el grandísimo error de pronunciar el nombre de la rubia cuando estaba en sus citas, provocando la furia de su acompañante, reclamos, insultos y uno que otro golpe, que para su alivio no sentía, (ya saben es mitad saiyajin).

Las cosas siguieron empeorando casi por dos años, cada vez que iba a su casa, el no podía evitar contemplarla, claro que la chica se daba cuenta, produciendo un sonrojo en ella. Mientras estudiaba la imagen de ella aparecía en su cabeza, igual que cuando dormía, entrenaba y comía. Harto por la situación decidió ponerle fin, no solo por su desesperación sino por su salud mental.

Ese día se había levantado temprano para salir volando hacia Kame House, tenia que aclarar que pasaba con él cuando la veía. Después de un par de horas aterrizo en la blanca arena, con paso lento llego hasta la casa, toco con delicadeza (no quería derribar la puerta en el proceso). Espero unos minutos, pero nadie abría la puerta, un poco desesperado opto por buscar el ki de los habitantes, nada.

Resignado decidió que seria para la próxima, pero el ruido de una canción hizo que sus sentidos de alerta se dispararan. Con paso decidido avanzado hacia donde provenía la música. Rodeando la casa pudo contemplar el radio que tocaba la tonada, lo miro de cerca y vio que estaba programado cada cinco minutos, tal vez por eso no la había escuchado antes.

Cerca del pequeño objeto estaba una toalla azul, tendida sobre una silla de playa, también había algunos objetos personales para la playa. El sonido de las olas llamo su atención, haciendo que volteara hacia el mar.

Unos segundo después, Marron salía de entre las olas y como la vez anterior llevaba puesto un bikini, solo que este era lila. La chica al verlo quedo sorprendida, no esperaba que él estuviera parado en la playa. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba.

-Hola…-saludo la rubia

-Hola…-articulo con dificultad el chico

-No esperaba verte aquí…-comento ella

-Bueno, toque y nadie me abrió, escuche la música y pues…-se explicaba

-Mis padres salieron por víveres, el maestro Roshi fue con ellos…-explico ella-¿paso algo malo?

-No, no, bueno es que…-ante la mirada de la rubia él solo comenzó a ponerse mas nervioso-yo viene, pues para...

Interiormente se maldecía a mas no poder, NUNCA le había sucedido algo así, lo normal era que las chicas estuvieran hechas un manojo de nervios, no él. Tratando de calmarse un poco, avanzo hacia ella, pero no se dio cuenta que la toalla llegaba hasta el suelo, por lo que su pie se envolvió en ella y sin poder evitarlo cayo de hacia enfrente, llevándose a la rubia consigo.

¿Es que acaso estaba tan, pero tan nervioso que no se había dado cuenta de esa estúpida toalla? Si su padre lo viera, de seguro lo mandaría a entrenar por lo menos un mes entero, argumentando que un saiyajin no podía cometer semejante estupidez. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, definitivamente estaba mal. Y hablando de cosas mal, la arena de esa isla era extraña, era como… ¿suave? Palpo un poco y si, definitivamente estaba suave. Lentamente bajo la mirada y lo que vio no fue, pero para nada bueno.

Debajo de él yacía la rubia que lo miraba en estado de shock, con una mano en la arena sostenía su peso y la otra estaba en último lugar que desearía: uno de los pechos de la chica. Al parecer, la ojiazul también salió de su estado de trance y se lo hizo saber al peli lila de una manera, muy peculiar.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PLASH

Él se retiro casi instintivamente al sentir su mejilla arder. Retrocediendo un poco a ver la cara roja de la rubia, pues estaba mas que enojada y muerta de vergüenza.

-¡¡TU!!-señalo al chico que se encontraba de espaldas sobre la arena-¡¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!!

-¡¡No!!-exclamo asustado este-no fue mi intención, me resbale con la toalla y…

No podio pronunciar nada mas, porque Marron le comenzó a arrojar todo lo que estaba a su alcance, Trunks por su parte solo se dedicaba a evitar ser golpeado, pero no tuvo tanta suerte, cuando para su sorpresa, la chica tomo la silla de playa como si se tratara de una almohada y se la arrojo a la cara. Sin pensarlo otra vez, el descendiente de la raza saiyajin salió huyendo de ahí, volando lo más rápido que podía.

-¡¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO PERVERTIDOOOO!!-fue lo ultimo que escucho mientras se iba

Trunks rio mientras se sobaba involuntariamente su mejilla, esa ocasión si que le había dolido la bofetada, incluso tuvo la marca gravada por días. Definitivamente se notaba que Marron era hija de Juuhachi y Krillin, porque para ser una chica linda y tranquila, golpeaba bastante duro.

Aun recordaba que después de ese accidente, las cosas empeoraron, la rubia seguía yendo su casa, pero la racha de mala suerte del peli lila iba aumentando. Pues a pesar de que ella parecía dispuesta a olvidar "el pequeño incidente" el destino estaba contra el chico.

Uno de los tantos días que Marron estaba de visita, a Trunks le dejaron hacer un reporte sobre algunas investigaciones de inventos recientes, por lo que solo tenía que consultar la revista donde venían publicados estos. Lo único malo fue que Bra tenía dicha revista, pues le encantaba los reportajes sobre tecnología en la moda. Dispuesto a ir por lo que necesitaba se dispuso a ir a la habitación de su hermana. No se preocupo en tocar, pues sabía que ella no estaba.

Para su mala suerte, no se había dado cuenta que la rubia había ido precisamente al acuarto de Bra, a probarse un vestido, pues el que siempre ocupaba estaba saturado de ropa y mas cosas. Justo cuando la chica quedaba en ropa interior, el hijo de Bulma abrió la puerta.

De haber sido más consiente, hubiera podido ser más rápido y cerrar la puerta sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero no, se quedo de piedra viendo tal espectáculo, solo cuando la rubia se quito el sujetador y se daba la vuelta para tomar el vestido, fue cuando despertó de su trance.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH

Como pudo, la pobre de Marron se cubrió con las brazos tratando de que Trunks no viera mas de lo ya había visto.

-Ma-marron…yo no…-trataba de explicar el chico

-¡¡FUERA!!-grito furiosa la rubia-¡¡LARGO PERVERTIDOOO!!

Lo próximo que supo el ojiazul, era que fue expulsado del cuarto mientras miles de cosas eran arrojadas contra él. Se incorporo como pudo y salió en estampida a su propia habitación, no quería estar un segundo cerca de la línea de fuego de ella. Una vez que estuvo a salvo, se dejo caer al suelo recargando su espalda en la puerta.

Pronto la imagen de la chica volvió a aparecer en su cabeza, el momento exacto que daba la vuelta, una ligera línea de sangre salió de su nariz a la vez que en su mente miles de pensamientos comenzaban a formarse.

Y así pasaron mas días, los días se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años. Para ser exactos tres años, en los cuales el pobre chico había tenido que correr más de una vez por su vida ante la furia de la chica.

Incluso cuando no pensaba en que algo sucediera, ocurría lo contrario, desde encontrar ropa interior de ella por error, ver sin intención su escote o incluso robarle uno que otro beso sin querer. Definitivamente eso iba para largo y si no hacia algo, temía que su próximo hogar fuera el hospital.

Pero para su alivio hace una semana todo cambio.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de la rubia, pues se comportaba dulce y amable con él, mientras no ocurriera algún otro desastre o que no recordara uno, porque sino, el chico no tenia otra opción que recibir un "pervertido", "libidinoso", entre otras palabras acompañadas de cosas y muebles que podrían matarlo.

Agradecía a kami que la chica no tuviera el suficiente poder para formar bolas de energía, porque sino, ya hubiera sido hombre muerto.

Ese día, sus padres no se encontraban en la casa pues la dueña de la casa había tenido la gran misión de convencer al su "querido" esposo, de que hicieran la fiesta para Bra en la casa, así que se ausentaron casi tres días de la mansión (ya saben los efectivos métodos que utiliza Bulma con Vegeta). Así que solo se encontraban Bra, Marron, Goten y él en la casa.

Las amigas de su hermana la habían llamado para invitarla al cine a ella y a Marron, pero la menor de los Brief se excuso diciendo que tenia un importante trabajo que entregar para el otro día, así que solo fue la rubia dejando a los dos hermanos y a Goten en la casa. Poco después su mejor amigo también se fue, pues comenzaba a oscurecer y para colmo amenazaba con llover.

Al cabo de una hora, Trunks decidió bajar a la cocina por un aperitivo, al pasar por el comedor vio su hermanita recargada sobre la mesa, se acerco con cuidado de no hacer ruido y la vio profundamente dormida. Como todo buen hermano la tomo con cuidado y la llevo a su habitación.

-La repuesta es quinientos cincuenta…-comento entre sueños la ojizaul

Una vez que la deposito en su cama, salió con sigilo cerrando la puerta tras él. Reanudo su camino a la cocina, pero unos golpes en la puerta de la entrada hicieron que se dirigiera hacia ella. Con forme avanzaba los golpes se hacían mas fuertes y mas frenéticos.

Al abrir la puerta vio a una mojada Marron tratando de seguir tocando la puerta.

-Vaya, hasta que abres…-comento temblando de frio

-¿Pero porque no tocaste el timbre…?-pregunto con sorpresa, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar-te hubiera escuchado mas rápido…

-Si, pero no quería molestar a Bra, sabes como se pone cuando la interrumpen…-se excuso la chica a la vez que se quitaba los zapatos para no mojar la alfombra.

-Sera mejor que te cambies de ropa…-sugirió el chico

-Estoy bien, solo me tengo que quitar este suéter…-comento la chica dirigiéndose a la sala

-Voy por una frazada…-el ojiazul se dirigió a donde estaba lo que necesitaba, minutos después llego regreso con ella.

-Toma, así no te resfriaras…-le ofreció la frazada a la rubia

-Gracias…-Marron se cobijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón-este fue el peor día de mi vida…

-¿Por...?

La chica suspiro con pena y decidió comentar su desdichado día.

-Primero se fue la luz en el cine, y nos tuvieron cerca de media hora dentro de la sala…-comento con pesar la ojiazul- después el auto de Sabdy no funciono y tuve que tomar el metro, que por cierto estaba a reventar, después tuve que tomar un maldito autobús para llegar aquí, solo que al chofer se le paso la mano y me dejo dos cuadras mas lejos de donde yo le dije...y luego tuve que correr hasta aquí mientras la lluvia trataba de matarme, ¡¡como es posible que las gotas de agua caigan como balas?!...

-¿Y por que no tomaste un taxi…?pregunto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-¿Po que? ¡¡Por qué?!-exclamo al borde de la histeria-pues porque a los taxistas se les ocurrió hacer una huelga y no trabajar precisamente este día…

Ante esto la rubia estallo en llanto, victima de la frustración, el peli lila solo atino a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda como apoyo. Claro que por dentro estaba bailando como loco mientras gritaba "karma" "dulce karma".

-Creo que estoy hecha un desastre…-expreso con derrota la rubia refiriéndose a su vestimenta

-A mi me parece que estas muy linda…-soltó sin pensar el chico, haciendo que ella se sonrojara violentamente

-¿En serio?-pregunto con emoción.

-He…si-si…-comento nervioso el chico, no había notado lo cerca que estaba de ella, así que trato de cambiar el tema-y dime ¿Qué película vieron…?

-A una sobre un chico que quiere cambiar su personalidad para ser aceptado…-comento con desgano la ojiazul

-¿En serio?-pregunto asombrado el peli lila-yo fui el lunes a ver esa película con Jacky…

-A tu novia…-contesto con fastidio la chica

-Ex-novia…-aclaro el heredero de los Brief-tronamos el lunes…

-Vaya, pensé que ibas a durar mas de un mes con ella…-la chica estaba sorprendida y al vez mas animada

-Bueno, pues ya vez que no…-comento Trunks-y tu ¿sigues sin novio?

-Ahorita si…-su semblante se volvió un poco duro-todos los chicos, en lo único que piensan es en sexo…

-¡¡Oye!!-exclamo ofendido

-Tú no digas nada, o mes vas a negar que no lo has hecho con alguna de tus ex…-comento con rencor la rubia

-Bueno pues yo…-no le podía decir que antes de que pudiera decir la palabra sexo a una de sus ex, estas lo cortaban por seguir pronunciando el nombre de la rubia enfrente de ellas.

-Ves, todos son iguales…

-¿Me vas a decir que tu ya los has hecho?-pregunto con temor el chico, pero en su voz se podía oír los celos

Marron bajo la mirada muerta de vergüenza, mientras susurraba un "no" apenas audible.

-Con ninguno de ellos he estado segura de hacerlo…-comento, por su cabeza solo estaba "solo contigo"

Eso para el peli lila fue como volver a respirar, no estaba seguro si hubiera podido soportar una afirmación por parte de ella.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo…?-cuestiono la rubia

-Claro…

-¿Por qué nunca duras muchos con tus novias?-listo, lo había dicho, la duda que la estaba matando por años

-Bueno, porque…siempre cometo el mismo error…-comento el chico

-¿Error?

-Si, cuando estoy con ellas pronuncio el nombre de alguien y listo me cortan-contesto con simpleza

-¿Cuál nombre?-pregunto muerta de curiosidad

Trunks giro su rostro hacia el lado contario, contemplando un punto inexistente.

-Marron…

-¿Si dime?-pregunto ansiosa

El chico giro hacia ella, quien lo miraba expectante ante su respuesta. Sonrió de lado, lo había dicho, lo que había guardado por cinco largos años.

-No, el nombre es Marron...-se acerco un poco a ella-.es tu nombre, por que eres tu…

La beso delicadamente

-La única chica que invade mis pensamientos todo el día…eres tú…

-Trunks…

Ella correspondió el beso, al principio fue lento para dar paso a uno mas necesitado. La rubia abrió un poco la boca dejando que la lengua de chico entrara libremente en ella. Por su parte, el peli lila estaba disfrutando eso, pero algo faltaba. Tal vez era la espera de esos cinco años, en los que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas probar sus labios. Pero ahora que los tenía quería algo más. Necesitaba algo más.

La frazada resbalo del cuerpo de la rubia, descubriendo la blusa aun mojada por la lluvia. La chica paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, mientras el peliazul se aferraba a su diminuta cintura, al sentir la ropa húmeda de ella sobre su piel, miles de sensaciones se dispararon dentro de él, la quería, la amaba y la deseaba.

Y al parecer ella quería lo mismo que él. Entre besos y caricias subieron las escaleras, llegando a la habitación de él. Deposito con delicadeza a Marron sobre al cama, sentiendo todo su cuerpo vibrar de tan solo tenerla cerca.

Agradeció a kami de que la habitación de Bra se encontrara lejos de la de él, además de que su hermana tenía un profundo sueño.

-¿Estas segura…?-pregunto dudoso

-Si…

Con delicadeza comenzó a desabotonar cada uno de los botones de su blusa. Dejando ver el sujetador de ella. Trunks beso sus labios, bajo por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello, donde se concentro en proporcionar cientos de pequeños besos. A la vez que con sus manos masajeaba la suave piel expuesta. Arrancando varios suspiros en la chica.

Sin poder evitarlo, Marron tomo la playera del ojiazul tratando de quitársela, una vez que no la tenia comenzó a devolver las caricias. Trunks por su parte bajo una de sus manos para acariciar una de sus piernas, subiendo con ello la falda de la chica.

Después de varias caricias, se habían librado completamente de toda existencia de ropa. Con la respiración entrecortada trataban de que esa fuera la mejor experiencia que hubieran vivido. Trunks se coló encima de ella, entrando lentamente en la chica, al principio fue lo mas despacio que podía, pues los gestos de dolor de la rubia, le hicieron recordar que aun eran unos inexpertos.

Después de varias horas, los dos se encontraban agotados, Marron apoyaba su cabeza sobre el musculoso pecho de Trunks, mientras este cariñosamente la abrazaba.

-Te amo…-susurro la rubia

-Yo también…

-¿Qué dirían nuestros padres si supieran lo que hicimos…?-pregunto con picardía la chica

-No lo se, pero yo les diría que fue lo mejor que he hecho…-ambos sonrieron por el comentario.

-¡¡Ya se!!-exclamo la rubia-¿Por qué no le decimos que andamos, en el cumplamos de Bra?

-Mmm…me parece bien…-apoyo el chico

Y ahora estaba ahí sentado, solo con los padres de ambos ¿y donde estaba ella? Platicando con Bra. Hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos, tanto estarla esperando y ni siquiera le dio un beso. De repente sintió una mirada clavarse en él, alzo el rostro y vio a su hermana viéndolo con asombro, a la vez que se cubría la boca con ambas manos. A su lado Marron se encontraba roja como un tomate.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Pasados unos minutos, su hermana se acerco hasta su mesa y pidió hablar con su madre, mientras lo veía seriamente. Después de su breve platica, Bulma regreso con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero en vez de dirigirse a la mesa salió de la sala regresando con un extraño aparato.

-Buenas noches a todos…-saludo la peliazul a través de un micrófono-Bueno, gracias por venir a esta fiesta…mi hija me pidió que hiciéramos esto así que…¡¡Quién quiere cantar el karaoke?!

Los presentes aplaudieron ante el comentario, claro que no todos. Trunks solo quiera saber que tramaba su hermana, esperaba que nada malo, a veces le daba miedo el horrorosamente parecido que tenia con su padre.

Uno a uno, fueron pasando los invitados, hasta que Bulma volvió a tomar el micrófono.

-Bueno, creo que se están divirtiendo…-ante las afirmaciones prosiguió con su discurso-que tal si complacemos a las chicas, haciendo que mi querido hijo cante una canción…

Para Trunks fue como si de repente el mundo se comenzara a destruir. Los colores desaparecieron de su rostro, eso no podía ser cierto, busco con la mirada la de su madre viendo como le sonreía. Volteo a ver a Bra que lo veía con una sonrisa de maldad, luego a su padre que le dirigía una mirada de "haz lo que tu madre dice o te arrepentirás".

Con paso lento se dirigió al escenario, mientras cientos de suspiros le acompañaban por parte de las amigas de Bra. Por su parte Marron lo miraba con pena tratando de ignorara los comentarios de las chicas sobre su novio.

Trunks contemplo en la pantalla del aparto la lista de canciones y de albunes existentes, después de un par de minutos encontró una canción conocida para él, selecciono la canción y se preparo para cantarla. Lentamente la tonada comenzó a escucharse, haciendo que la rubia abriera con sorpresa sus ojos, esa canción era…

_Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente_

_A mi corazón deja encantado_

_Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible obscuridad._

Trunks recordó que esa canción era la que había escuchado hace tres años en Kame House antes de que la ojiazul lo golpeara por primera vez. Por suerte para él, no desafinaba, así que trato de seguir con la canción.

_En el instante en que te volví a encontrar_

_Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar_

_Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí._

_Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar_

Contemplo la mesa en donde anteriormente estaba, su mamá sonreía por la canción, a la vez que abrazaba a Vegeta, esté solo trataba de disimular las intenciones de su mujer. Y de repente una idea se le ocurrió al chico.

_Si me das tu mano te llevaré_

_Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad._

Bajo lentamente del escenario, con paso decidido se dirigió hasta mesa donde se encontraba Marron. Las amigas de Bra que se encontraban también en esta, comenzaron a gritar de la emoción, mientras que en sus ojos se podían ver varios corazoncitos.

_Tal vez sigues pensando en él_

_No puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo_

_Que amor necesitas tú_

_Y el valor para pelear en ti lo hallarás._

Ignorando este hecho, el primogénito de los Brief se acerco a la rubia, viéndola directamente a los ojos. Todas las chicas comenzaron a verla, celosas por lo que estaba haciendo el peli lila.

_Mi corazón encantado vibra_

_Por el polvo de esperanza y magia_

_Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer._

_Voy amarte para toda la vida_

_No me importa si aun no te intereso_

_Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad._

La tomo de la mano, haciendo que ella se levantara de su asiento. Un rubor apareció en el rostro de ambos.

_En el instante en que te volví a encontrar_

_Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar_

_Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí._

_Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar_

_Si me das tu mano te llevaré_

_Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad._

Con una mano toco una de sus mejillas, no le importo que todos los vieran con asombro e incredulidad.

_Tal vez sigues pensando en él_

_No puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo_

_Que amor necesitas tú_

_Y el valor para pelear en ti lo hallarás._

Marron poso su mamo sobre la de él y juntos terminaron de cantar la ultima estrofa de la canción.

_Mi corazón encantado vibra_

_Por el polvo de esperanza y magia_

_Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer._

_Voy amarte para toda la vida_

_No me importa si aun no te intereso_

_Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad._

Una vez que se termino la estrofa, acercaron su rostro para fundirse en un tierno beso. Todos los miraban shockeados. Cuando la música paro ellos se separaron.

-Bueno, creo que tengo algo que comentar…-hablo Trunks-y es que Marron y yo somos novios…

Rápidamente un "¿Qué?" se escucho por toda la sala, los únicos que no dijeron nada, fue Bra, Bulma y Vegeta.

La dueña de la casa abrazo a su hijo feliz por la noticia, mientras los demás guerreros lo felicitaban también. Después de media hora todos se encontraban bailando la misma pieza que había cantando Trunks.

Juuhachi y Krillin bailaban lentamente, mientras la androide miraba de vez en cuando al hijo de Vegeta con resentimiento, pues se estaba llevando a su pequeña hija. Mientras tanto, el pobre de Krillin trataba de calmar su esposa.

Chichi y Goku también estaban bailando, acompañados muy de cerca por Gohan y Videl y un poco mas retirado Goten y Bra (la novia ya se había ido). Claro que al mayor de los Son le estaba costando seguir el paso de su esposa, podía ser el mejor peleando pero en cuanto a baile se trataba, era tan bueno como un simio.

Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban en el centro de la pista, ambos se miraban como si vieran a su próxima victima. Bailaban con pasos lentos pero sincronizados, puesto que al pasar de los años la peliazul le había enseñado (mas bien obligado) a su príncipe bailar, por lo que bailaban con pasos perfectos.

Trunks por su lado bailaba con lentitud acompañado de Marron, ella estaba recargada en su pecho, mientras él la sostenía por la cintura, ese momento era perfecto para los dos. Cada palabra de la canción entraba en sus corazones, no querían nunca separarse, se amaban, era lo que importaba.

Marron deposito su mano en la mejilla del peli lila.

-Te amo...-susurro

El sonrió por el tacto y por las palabras

-Sabes esto es mejor que la primera vez…

-¿Por qué lo dices…?-pregunto confundida la rubia

-Bueno, la primera vez que escuche esta canción, tu me no me diste una caricia, sino una cachetada y no me dijiste "te amo" sino "pervertido"…-comento alegre-además de que me tiraste todo lo que tenias a la mano…

-Bueno…-hablo lentamente-eso se puede corregir…

Paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras sus bocas se fundían en un apasionado beso. Al fin de cuentas todo ese tiempo había valido la pena.

**FIN**

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado...a mi me gusto escribirla..._

_Perdon por el patetico intento de lemmon, es el primero que hago y como que todavia no me queda...sorry_

_Si se preguntan ¿por que esa cancion? es muy sencillo, hace uno dias, uno de los amigos de mi hermano puso esa cancion, por lo que mi hermano se la paso TODOS estos dias tarareando la mugre tonada (no les dije que tambien él es fanatico de esta serie, jejeje seeee), asi que decidi bajar la cancion, solo que en japones (obviamente), pero ayer en la noche se me ocurrio esta historia, al principio solo iban a ser como siete hojas, pero termine escribiendo mas de quince...jejeje (lo se, me emocione). asi que despues de diez horas de estar pegada a la compu (hasta parecia poseida) la termine, la revise y dije ¡¡se queda!!, y he aqui el resultado, claro que en esas diez horas tambien me pase escuchando una y otra vez la cancion (solo que ya en español)._

_Se que diran y a esta que le pico, pero una razon por lo que publique esta historia, fueron los apoyos que me dieron en el otro fic que hize de esta parejita y la otra razon, fue que estoy feliz porque mi escuela acepto mi cambio de carrera, asi que ya no voy a ser doctora de dientes, no, ahora sere medico...jajaja...creo que por la forma en la que me comporto no tendre chamba...esta bien, dejare de ser tan enferma...jajaja.._

_Bueno, creo que mejor termino con mi catedra, nos vemos en el proximo fic, besos,_

_bye_

_Adickdelta_


End file.
